If i run would you run with me?
by Sin-N-Kill
Summary: what if kagome was saved by koga? would she fall in love with him or has she begun already? and what if inyasha gets a jealous and abusive streek and makes kagome run away. can she and will she?will kga come and acompany her. read for full summary


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters so don't kill me.(even though I wish Naraku, Koga, and Sesshomaru were mine so I could have my way with them. LOL)

Summary: This is a fanfiction about Kagome and Koga. This just is a story about if he saved her from a pack of demons and took care of her while Inuyasha was out screwing with Kikyo(disgusting mental image cause Kikyo is so fucking disgusting)and what if she fell In love a little and they made a run for it with Inuyasha and Naraku hot on their tailes… But why? Read and find out

* * *

The night air was heavy with moisture and thick with blazing stars. Insects buzzed noisily along the borders of the trees while the animals prowled lower to the ground, hidden by the dense undergrowth and rocks. The trees whispered secrets to each other on the passing breeze, gossiping about the human crashing recklessly in the depths of their home. Kagome's feet collided hard and fast with the ground as her arms pushed away any branches that threatened to grab her. Breath escaped her throat in long raspy pants as she stumbled, using her arms to brace the fall. Kagome was well aware that the entire forest could hear and smell her, even the one she was running from more than likely could if he were paying any attention. It didn't help that falling made so much damn noise when you were determined to keep running and not lose precious arrows for fear of any hungry or aroused youkai awaiting her up ahead. Not watching where she was going Kagome let an ear piercing scream rip from her throat as she tripped over a piece of rotting wood. Tears brimming in her eyes as she felt the flesh being ripped from her abused arms and palms. She caught a glimpse of her own blood squirting and gushing down her arms. Tuning out the pain Kagome got up again cursing to herself.

"Damn it" Kagome thought notching an arrow into the bow, ready to fire at any given moment. "How many more demons are going to follow me? Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm automatic easy prey for the likes of them."

Grumbling about something under her breath Kagome froze, dropping the bow and arrow.

"It can't possibly be_him_…can it?" Kagome said aloud, analyzing the youkai's aura, realizing he was not alone. A miko aura, much like her own emanated from his side, spiked with the power of the shikon jewel shards. The youkai and miko was none other than Inuyasha and Kikyo, walking in her direction. Kagome was damn sure that Kikyo knew she was only a few miles up ahead, but did Inuyasha know? More than likely not because the stench of bones and graveyard soil was always so overpowering even to Kagome, and she wasn't a demon. Frantic, she started to run knowing that they would more than likely catch up.

"But a least I can know I made an effort to not but into their personal affairs." Kagome said aloud hitting at the branches that now were reaching out intentionally to damage her. It was as if the whole forest was alive. It was a possibility because half the things in the feudal era was a demon in disguise of a mountain or cave.

After what seemed like hours, Kagome finally stopped to rest. Inuyasha was nowhere near, so she felt safe and relaxed. "Why does _she _always come first?" Kagome questioned herself already knowing the answer.

"Because they are in love."

"I know that but I still can't help myself."

"Well get used to it because he's going to follow Kikyo to the ends if the earth."

"I believe he will come to his senses he just needs time to clear his head…that's all."

"Face it you will never be good enough."

Kagome continued to have a mental conversation with herself only to snap back to reality by a familiar hissing noise at her ankles. Shrouded In fear Kagome remained and was caught it the snake youkai's empty stare.

"Whatssss a pretty little sssnack like you doing out here all by yourssself." The snake youkai elated, more than likely excited about the tasty meal he chanced upon.

Kagome let out a groan as the snake twisted around her ankle tightly, trying to cut her circulation off. The snake hissed gleefully at her pain and licked her with its forked tongue.

"Your fear tastessss wonderfull." The snake exclaimed again. "But now its time for your pathetic life to end mortal."

The snake jerked back and flung its fangs into her delicate skin. Kagome screeched in agony as she jerked the snake off her frantically. The snake hissed violently and bit her again. Kagome screamed and shot a blinding flash of light at the snake, but she missed. The snake was now angry and hissing uncontrollably. The snake youkai reared back one more time and went for her neck. Kagome had realized what the snake was going to do, but some last minute thoughts had cut into her decision. It was as if time had stopped, but only long enough to tell her soul what she really longed for. Death. This death would come all too painfully but not to mention slow, but somehow in the doubtful depths of her soul, death was the only real escape. Time had unfroze and Kagome had made the choice. Cocking her neck to the side, she felt it. The pain, the pain of her unfulfilled wish, the only escape she sought flying out the window. Kagome heard someone or something howl in agony, and then cold armor pressing against her chest and cheek. Another scream was heard moments later and then a deep growl emanating from the chest Kagome was so tightly pressed against. It shook her whole body and killed her ears but Kagome didn't mind at all. Kagome was so lost for words she didn't even protest as the man hoisted her across his muscled shoulders and sped off, leaving the hungry pack of snake youkai in the dust. She didn't care about being taken basically because she didn't know what else to call it at the moment, all she cared about was that she wasn't slowly dissolving in the bowels of a snake. Kagome let out one last faint chuckle knowing she wouldn't have to bed this strange savior, and that she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of the venom anymore after she blacks out. When she falls asleep or blacks out one of the two it will all be over she shall never have to wake up again, it will be over. No more sunrises, no more sunsets, and no more Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome managed to mumble out before everything disappeared I front of her. Nothing but a black void to keep her company.

* * *

A/N: This is my first koga and kags fanfic so don't kill me….oops I ruined the surprise of who her savior was because I could have made it look like Inuyasha but then what's the whole point of kags and koga. I have like three other fanfics going so don't excpect me to update super fast unless I get loads of reviews okies. Love SNK. 


End file.
